


Tell Me it Will Stay the Same

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is in Service to Line of Durin, Dwarf third gender headcanons, Fingering, Inspired from an OTP Prompt, M/M, Male bearing Dwarf, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shy Fili, Smaug Never Attacked AU, of some sort, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is new to some things, and Bofur is happy to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me it Will Stay the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this AU in my head for a long, long time, and in particular this scene, taunting me at night... so I finally had to write it.  
> As a note, Fili would be considered a male capable of bearing children (but he needs to keep it secret for reasons not described, though Bofur eventually figures it out), and thus, in my headcanons, is anatomically male on the outside though perhaps a bit smaller than most, and is able to release fluids of arousal. So, kinda mpreg but not, so I chose not to put it in the tags! 
> 
> Also, I was listening a lot to 'Clair de Lune, Motez Remix by Flight Facilities' while I was typing this up late at night, where the title is inspired from. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Fíli weaves his fingers through Bofur’s hair and softly pulls his lower lip between his teeth to nibble. He releases his mouth and rests his forehead to Bofur’s, panting breathlessly. Bofur opens his eyes, pleasantly dizzy, and stares into Fíli’s livid blue eyes, dancing and mischievous but also with a hint of hesitancy. 

The prince takes a deep breath before speaking. “I want you to open me up. Just so I know what it feels like,” he asks, his voice small in the little space between them. Bofur’s heart skips, taking a short breath as he raises his hands from Fíli’s ribs to his arms, stroking the taut muscles of his forearms. 

Bofur knows that as a prince, those who he had slept with in the past thought it was their place to service him submissively, never to be the one to penetrate. He also knows of Fíli’s disappointment being solely the dominant partner, but to be asked… and he was so nervous, he could tell in his breath, it was a true honor. Bofur smiles and curls his hands around Fíli’s wrists, pulling his hands out of his hair and kissing the palms of each. 

“I would enjoy that,” he says in a whisper, and the relief that washes over Fíli is charming as he lifts his head to kiss him again. “And I think you will, too.”

Fíli laughs against his lips and its almost a giggle, Bofur making quick work of the ties of Fíli’s tunic, shedding it off his arms and tossing it off the side of the bed. 

“I hope so,” Fíli replies breathlessly as Bofur dips his head to kiss along his neck, only to lift his gaze again and squint at him. 

“You doubt my skills?” Bofur teases, tweaking a pierced nipple. Fíli shakes his head, a smile playing at his lips, mustache beads glinting as bright as his eyes.

“No, of course not. But I’ve never had it done by you before, so how am I supposed to know?” Fíli teases back, raising a brow, and Bofur snorts against his warm skin. 

“Well, you’re in for a surprise then,” Bofur nips his collarbone playfully, trailing his rough hands down the prince’s sides to his hips. Fíli lays back abruptly, throwing his arms above his head and looking at him down the length of his noble nose. 

“Consider me expectant, then, Mister Bofur. You have set my standards high,” Fíli taunts, shifting his hips, and for a moment Bofur watches with baited breath how the muscles shift in his torso and hips, disbelief coursing through his head that this was really happening at all. 

He growls and dives for Fíli’s mouth, kissing him fiercely in retribution. “What a cruel prince ye are, tauntin’ and teasin’ me before I even give ye what ye want,” Bofur says huskily with a false hurt to his tone, and Fíli silently apologizes by smoothing his hands over his face and neck, carding through his thick brown hair. 

“Ah, forgive me. I did not know one’s heart can be so soft before such things,” Fíli smirks and softly tugs at the earring Bofur wears, then grins when he rolls his eyes. 

“Are ye quite done? I’ve some very serious business to attend to, m’lord,” Bofur banters lightheartedly, looking up at Fíli through thick lashes. 

“Oh, yes, do continue,” he lifts his hands away and settles into the bed, sighing contentedly as Bofur continues kissing where he left off. 

He makes his way down his chest, pausing to give each barred nipple due attention, swirling his tongue and nipping and sucking until Fíli cannot talk anymore. His hands follow him down the planes of his stomach, dipping his tongue in his navel, pleased that Fíli huffs a laugh, cracking his eyes open to see. Then Bofur noses his hips, placing soft lingering kisses along the hem of his trousers, belly trembling. He nuzzles the hardness of his groin next, mouthing along the length against a spread thigh, tracing it with his lips and nose. Fíli’s hands move to his shoulders and Bofur takes a peek upward to see Fíli kneading his lower lip between his teeth, eyes closed and face blissful, and Bofur thinks himself lucky indeed. 

He has sucked the prince’s prick only once before and Bofur is eager to do so again, so he wastes no time in pulling Fíli’s trousers off his legs and taking him in his mouth. Fíli gasps and curls off the bed, tangling his fingers in Bofur’s hair as his legs spread further. Bofur is intoxicated by his taste, the hardness and shape of him, his eyes slide closed as he sets to work dipping his head and stretching his lips. He takes him deep and Fíli purses his lips, hiding a moan behind them, and Bofur wishes he would release it for him to hear in full, but the way he shifts his hips and squeezes his fingers tells him all he needs to know to give him pleasure. 

Bofur lets him go with a long slide, twisting his tongue around the crown of him before he slips past his lips. He moves upward to kiss Fíli passionately, tongues sliding perfectly until they tingle down to their toes and Fíli is rutting against his thigh, but Bofur made a promise. He pulls away and gets to his knees next to him, taking some pillows and piling them in the middle of the bed. 

“Roll onto your stomach, hips on the pillows,” he asks gently and Fíli eagerly does so, looking over his shoulder for approval. 

“Like this?” he asks, breath coming in short gasps, eyes glazed. 

“Perfect,” Bofur replies with a smile, admiring the way his round arse is propped in the air, surely giving a perfect view from behind, but where Bofur is seated to the side he cannot see, but is aroused nonetheless. “Now, for some oil…,” he says, turning to his nightstand for the oil he kept there, though rarely used these days except on himself. 

“Won’t need it,” Fíli says, pulling a blanket toward him, burying his cheek in it. He looks at Bofur shyly. “I promise.” 

Bofur furrows his brows because oil is almost always needed and Fíli should know this, so he leans over to look to see what he means. Fíli is glistening, dripping even, between his cheeks, already wet. Bofur is amazed, tracing his fingers around his entrance, making the prince gasp and shudder. 

“How do you do that? It’s amazing, Fíli, you’re so wet…,” Bofur asks incredulously, mouth watering for a taste. Was it oil? Did he put some on himself before coming over? Or was it natural? If so, Bofur was dying to know how he did it. 

“I-It’s a special thing… ohh… please, Bofur, your fingers, I need it,” Fíli pleads, wiggling backwards into his hand indicatively. 

Without a second thought, Bofur kneels behind him, half off the bed and half on it, taking each plump cheek in hand and spreading him. Bofur’s heart thuds in his chest and Fíli lets loose a shout when Bofur dips his head, swiping his tongue along his entrance. He does it again, savoring the slightly salty and tangy taste, knowing now that it wasn’t oil. Bofur groans, loving that Fíli was so aroused and wet because of him, prodding his tongue into the hot depths of his body.

Fíli shivers and moans, only to muffle it in the blankets that he pulls closer as Bofur seems to devour him in fervor. He clenches his teeth, wishing he wasn’t so loud when he actually enjoys carnal pleasures, but it feels _so good_. Bofur licks him from the inside, so much better than his own clumsy fingers, his head spins, burying his face in the blanket that smells like his handyman. 

Bofur sits back, sitting in the bed now to better watch Fíli, who gives a noise of displeasure, and he tentatively slides his finger into his slick heat before Fíli can complain too much. The prince groans and moves his head to the side, catching Bofur’s wanton gaze. He smiles at the prince assuringly, besotted by the flush of his cheeks and how mussed his blond hair lies across his shoulders. Fíli shyly looks back at him, panting through reddened lips, until Bofur starts flexing his finger in and out of him, then his eyes close and a strangled moan stutters through his chest. 

Bofur begins kneading between his shoulder blades with his free hand, Fíli beginning to loosen around his finger enough to delve in to his knuckle. He curls his finger downward searchingly, pumping slowly into him, and grins when he succeeds in his quest. Fíli’s hips jolt toward his hand, groaning low into the blanket. Bofur leans down and scatters kisses across his shoulders, moving his finger faster. 

“You’re doing so well, Fíli… the way ye feel around me must be even better if I were inside ye,” Bofur soothes in a husky voice, prompting Fíli to groan again. 

“Ohh, Bofur. More, please…,” Fíli asks, shifting his hips backward. Bofur smoothes his hand down his hair, moving the strands away from his eyes and kissing his temple, obediently ignoring the throbbing ache in his trousers. 

“Anythin’ ye ask,” he replies, and slowly adds a second. Fíli arches, the muscles in his back cording, and Bofur closes his eyes, taking a deep breath lest he be on his way to climax.

As he pumps in and out of him, aided perfectly by Fíli’s slick, the prince starts rocking onto his hand, tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure making their way past his efforts. Bofur could have listened to him and come solely on the memory of those sounds, as shy and restrained as they were but no less erotic; it was Fíli making them, and that was enough. Accompanied by the sight of Fíli rocking onto him and the way his fingers disappeared into his welcoming and pliant body, it was a surefire way to find release. Bofur bites his own lip to mask a moan, wanting to hear everything. 

As his fingers start squelching as more fluids seep out, his arse shifting a bit faster and the noises coming a little quicker, Bofur hurries his pace. Then, Fíli tightens around him and his hips jerk, the noises cease and his back arches. A few moments pass and Bofur slows his movements, blinking to rid the haze that fell over him in his suspended bliss. Fíli relaxes into the bed and sighs. 

“Did you come already?” Bofur asks in surprise. Surely it couldn’t have been so soon?

Fíli gives no indication of a reply except to turn his face away, and Bofur’s heart clenches thinking he might have sounded disappointed. “Which is great, Fíli. I’m glad you did, excited, even. I mean it. I-I just didn’t think it would be that easy!” Bofur laughs to try and ease the tension, but Fíli still hides his face. “Oh, darlin’, I’m sorry if came off too surprised,” Bofur says as he plants kisses across his hair, rubbing his back affectionately. 

“I’m sorry if it was too soon,” Fíli mumbles only a little dejectedly into the blanket. 

“No, no, no, not at all,” Bofur shakes his head and flops down to lay next to him, weaving his fingers into soft blond hair. “I might’ve came before you, listening to you. You were wonderful, beautiful, and I’m so happy you enjoyed it. I really am.”

Fíli had lifted his eyes from the blanket while Bofur spoke, smiling in them, then rests his chin on his forearms, grinning in full now. “You almost came just listening?” It was his turn to be surprised, heart skipping when Bofur fervently nodded. 

“Oh, aye,” he swallows thickly, voice taking on a deeper cadence. “I love the noises you make, Fíli. I wish you wouldn’t hide them,” he whispers, softly stroking the side of his face, another ripple of desire coursing through him. 

Fíli props himself up on one elbow and reaches down to cup Bofur’s groin curiously, and his mouth parts when he feels the hardness between his legs, and the way Bofur’s eyes close and he softly gasps enchants him. Desire flaring through him with the need to please and give in return, Fíli surges forward and crushes his mouth to Bofur’s, fisting his tunic to pull him closer bodily, flattening him on his back. 

“You’re wonderful, Bofur,” Fíli pants against his lips before moving downwards to hastily unlace his trousers. 

“Y-You don’t have to, Fíli—ahh!” Bofur starts but is cut off when Fíli took his aching length into his mouth, equally as warm and perfect as the rest of him.


End file.
